VR Duels: War Saga
by anime-stu
Summary: Yugi and friends now play Duel Monsters in an online game developed by Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusion. In the War Saga, many players formed their own gangs, and Yugi is forced to form his gang and fight a war against Rex's and Weevil's gang.
1. Enter the Virtual World

I based this on the Kaiba's Virtual Land game, but I added many new differences. Be sure to check out Duel City Tournament Elimination Round Part II, continues from the first Duel City Tournament fic where Yugi and friends compete in a tournament similar to Battle City Tournament, with some foes returning, and new foes appears at the same time  
  
Also, check out my original fics at fictionpress.net, look for The Black Game in Manga column (rated PG-13), and see other fics too.  
  
I also have a star wars fic called the Freedom Fighters Saga, taken place around fifty years after episode 6, I think you might like that fic  
  
*****  
  
War Saga  
  
Chapter 01  
  
Enter the Virtual World  
  
In the school, Yugi sits in his desk playing a solitary like game that came from another country that he got from his grandfathers store.  
  
As Yugi plays, his two friends Joey and Tristan enters the classroom in a hurry like manner, with Joey carrying a package.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi said as he spun around in a surprise.  
  
"Hey Yugi," Tristan waves, as Joey hides the package behind his back  
  
"Hey guys," Yugi went, "what you got behind your back Joey?"  
  
Joey gives a big smile, "it's a present."  
  
"A present?" Yugi asks.  
  
Joey tosses the package onto Yugi's desk, messing up Yugi's game. As soon as the package hits the desk, Joey yells out, "happy birthday Yug."  
  
"Ah, thanks guys," Yugi went, "but my birthday was two months ago."  
  
"It's a figure of speech," Tristan explains.  
  
Joey impatiently says, "yeah, now just open the package already."  
  
"Well, okay," Yugi said as he opens the package. "Huh? What's this?"  
  
Yugi holds up the package, admiring the box. It has a Dark Magician and a few different monsters from the card game on it. It looks like a PC game. When Yugi looks in the back, he sees that it comes with a few different devices, and can be played on the Internet as an online game, like Everquest.  
  
"They made an online game of Duel Monsters?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Yep," Tristan answers. "Kaibas Virtual Land inspired Industrial Illusions to make that game, with Kaibas help of course."  
  
Yugi reads a label on the back of the box aloud, "developed by Industrial Illusions Corporation and Kaiba Corporation International. Guarantee to be the best online role-playing game ever made since Everquest."  
  
"There's a device in that box that you can load all of your cards into," Joey explains. "It's kind of like a role-playing game version of duel monsters."  
  
"So it is like Everquest but for duel monsters?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Joey didn't know what Yugi was talking about.  
  
"Great, I'll check it out tonight," Yugi went. "But what about you guys?"  
  
"We already got our own," Tristan went.  
  
"And since I don't have access to the Internet," Joey explains, "I'll over at Tristans house. By the way, is Tea here?"  
  
"No, she's sick today," Yugi explains. "I'll tell her about this later."  
  
"Great, thanks man," Joey went, "here's her game."  
  
*****  
  
Yugi put Tea's version of the game that Joey and Tristan gave to him on a shelf to hold off for now while both he and his grandfather sets up the program on the computer.  
  
While Yugi sets the program up, his grandfather explains anything that sounds interesting and may be important.  
  
"According this rule," Yugi's grandfather went, "all duelists start at the first level, with only 2000 life points. You need at least 1000 experience points in order to gain a new level, which can increase your life points. Each duelist must always gain a minimum of 1000 experience points at each level in order to grow to the next level. Of how much experience points you gain, depends on your encounters you meet. Also, the maximum level a duelist can rise to is 20, where at that level duelists life points will be at 8000."  
  
"Wow, that's a little different," Yugi said, as he uploads the program.  
  
"It also says that each monster has its own life points, which it's defense power can resist opposing attackers damages." Grandpa continues to explain. "Most monsters even have their own special abilities, but not monster controlled by duelists. This only occurs when a duelists doesn't enter a duel."  
  
"Well that bites," Yugi said. The program still hasn't finished uploading. "How about dueling?"  
  
The grandfather searches through the manual until he found the rule, "there are different ways. The first way is when a duelist challenges another duelist, and you play by the official rules, except you use whatever life points you currently have. Another way is the same way as Kaibas game in the Virtual Land, except for what I've explained earlier."  
  
"Wow, it's going to be tough if you're going up against an opponent with an even higher level," Yugi realizes. "Especially if you've suffered damages to your life points already."  
  
"That's not all," the grandfather immediately went, "there's another rule you should know, very important. You can only use each card only once an hour. Once you use a card, you cannot use that same card for a whole hour. It can be played either from your deck or from your trunk reserve, where you keep your cards when they're not in a deck."  
  
"What?" Yugi spun around, seeing if he heard his grandfather right. "If that's the rule, then this game maybe more difficult then I thought."  
  
"There's more," the grandfather continues. "According to this rule here, if your life points reaches zero, it's game over, you're dead, you'll have to start all over."  
  
"Harsh rule," Yugi responses to that rule. "This'll take a while to get use too and adapt too."  
  
The program is finally finished loading and is now asking for Yugi to upload all of the cards he want to carry in the game. Yugi decides to upload all the cards he owns. It took over fifteen minutes to upload each of his cards since he could only do it one at a time, and can't upload any copies he has.  
  
The game comes with a virtual goggles that Yugi can wear to see the virtual world. With headphones and speakers so he can communicate with anyone he comes in contact with. It also has a built in scanner so he can think of a movement, and he makes that movement in the game, just like in Kaibas game.  
  
Another item that the program offers is the ability to create his character. With several different ways, duelists can create a character, which can even look like themselves. That's exactly what Yugi did; making a character looks exactly like himself when Yami takes over, in his casual usual clothing but black, also has a red jacket that he can wear like a cape, just like when he was in the Battle City Tournament.  
  
"Okay, I think I'm all set," Yugi said.  
  
"Have fun," Yugis grandfather said as Yugi put his goggles in place on his head.  
  
"Okay, I will," Yugi said as he hit the switch.  
  
*****  
  
After a few seconds, Yugi finds himself in a foreign like world. It looks like a community of the old age almost, kind of like old England before electricity.  
  
"Welcome young duelist," says a strange voice.  
  
Yugi in his black clothing and red jacket, turn around to investigate the voice, seeing a normal person sitting behind a desk.  
  
"Are there any rules you would like to know?" The NPC asks.  
  
Yugi starts to think, "now that I think about it, how do I logout?"  
  
"You must either come to the information booth like this one," the NPC answers. "Or you can find a blue floating crystal, that also rotates, called the Star Crystal. When you log back in, you'll find yourself back exactly where you've logged out off."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Yugi said.  
  
"Are there any rules you would like to know?" The NPC repeats his previous question.  
  
Yugi realizes this game isn't completely as advanced as Kaibas virtual game.  
  
"No thanks," Yugi said as he walks away.  
  
"Stop you cannot leave yet," said the information NPC person  
  
"Why not?" Yugi asks.  
  
"You need to assemble your deck before you can leave this booth," the NPC answers.  
  
"Oh yeah," Yugi went.  
  
Yugi searches through his trunk list, selecting the cards he wants to be included into his deck.  
  
After selecting the cards he wants, he continues on. Looking at his stats screen, he sees that he is level 1 with only 2000 life points.  
  
"Great, everything's okay," Yugi thinks aloud to himself, "now to find Joey and Tristan."  
  
Yugi sets off on his new found journey, to explore the massive online virtual world for duel monsters.  
  
*****  
  
A PC duelists runs through the hallway, towards a door, huffing and puffing as he runs through the doors, seeing his leader in negotiation with his ally  
  
"I just found out that Yugi has entered the game in City Bravo," the PC duelist reports  
  
"That figures," says his boss, revealing himself to be Rex Raptor himself, "I'm guessing Joey Wheeler and the rest of his friends should be in the game too."  
  
"I new sooner or later they will be playing this game," says Rex's ally, revealing himself to be Weevil Underwood.  
  
"It's smart to form an alliance," Rex said, "with both of our forces combined, we can crush Yugi and his friends.  
  
"Yes, with the Bug and Dino Gang combined, Yugi and his friends wont stand a chance." Weevil agrees. "We'll each send one duelist to take care of Yugi, giving him a warm welcome."  
  
"Good idea," Rex agrees, "they'll both work together to crush him. Em, you go."  
  
Em steps out of the shadows with his duel systems equipped, "of course, I always wanted to crush that midget."  
  
"Shippo, you can go too," Weevil commands.  
  
"Of course," Shippo accepts, reorganizing his deck.  
  
*****  
  
Looking through the map of the game after leaving the city, Yugi learns that each city is named after military alphabet code from America. Like the city he came out of was called City Bravo. There are also Alpha, Charley, Zulu, etc. Meaning there are only twenty-six cities.  
  
"With so many cities, which city are the others in?" Yugi thought aloud.  
  
"Somebody help me," he hears a girls voice cries out.  
  
Yugi was startled from hearing the cry, so he runs over to investigate.  
  
Running over a hill, seeing a powerful monster called the Skull Knight is chasing a female character, but whether if it's a PC or NPC, Yugi couldn't be sure  
  
The female character trips, and falls onto the ground, afraid to move as the fusion spellcaster stands above her, reader to strike.  
  
"No," Yugi cries out, opening his trunk reserve and selects. "Go, Magical Hats."  
  
The female screams as the Skull Knight makes his attack with his sword. But just as the sword sot out an aura, a hat appears in her place, taking the hit. Then three more hats appears, hiding her in one of them.  
  
Yugi comes running down the hill, trying to remember the monsters stats, and figure out the monsters LP  
  
The monster casts a spell call a De-Spell, removing the remaining three magical hats.  
  
"What?" The female character said, Yugi still couldn't see the females face  
  
Yugi got close enough to challenge the Skull Knight, seeing his stats (ATK: 2650 / DEF: 2250 / LP: 3500).  
  
Yugi thinks to himself, great, he's only fifteen hundred more life points then me.  
  
Yugi looks through his trunk reserve to determine his next card to use, saving the cards he put into his deck. Since the Skull Knight is a spellcaster, that means he could cast spells.  
  
I have it, Yugi thought to himself. He selects three of his cards from his trunk reserve, playing one of them.  
  
"Go Neo the Magic Swordsman with Book of Secret Arts," Yugi summons, as the spellcasting warrior appears (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1300 / LP: 2000)  
  
The Skull Knight makes his attack on the weaker Neo the Magic Swordsman  
  
"I also play my trap card, Spellbinding Circle," Yugi casts.  
  
The Skull Knights attack is stopped, and the monster is trapped, becoming weaker (ATK: 1850 / DEF: 1450 / LP: 3500).  
  
Neo the Magic Swordsman attacks the trapped Skull Knight in a counterattack, dealing damages.(ATK: 1850 / DEF: 1450 / LP: 2950)  
  
"That didn't deal much damage," Yugi thought aloud.  
  
The Skull Knight casts another spell call the Remove Trap, removing the Spellbinding Circle.  
  
The Skull Knight stats return to normal except its LP (ATK: 2650 / DEF: 2250 / LP: 2950).  
  
The Skull Knight makes it's attack on Neo the Magic Swordsman, Yugi didn't do anything but take the hit as Neo is destroyed (LP: 1350)  
  
With Yugi suffered a lot of damages, Yugi knows it's risky, but he has no choice. He plays another card from his trunk reserve called the Dark Hole  
  
A black hole appears above the Skull Knight, sucking him in, and then disappears, leaving only and the female he saved.  
  
Yugi completely forgot about the female, "oh, are you okay?"  
  
The girl finally shows her face, and Yugi recognizes her immediately, "Serenity?"  
  
"Yugi?" Serenity asks  
  
Just then the sky blackens. As Yugi and Serenity looks around, trying to figure out whats going on, a flash of light appears before their eyes, before the y black out. 


	2. Kaiba Empire

Sorry for the late update, here's the next chapter.  
  
*****  
  
Episode 02  
  
Kaiba Empire  
  
*****  
  
In a virtual community name City Zulu, Joey looks around, admiring how real the game looks  
  
"Man, leave it to Kaiba to make such an incredible and realistic looking game," Joey went.  
  
Joey has designed his character's features to look exactly the way he was in real life. His clothing are also normal, wearing an open black sleeved jacket and black jeans, and wears no shirt under his jacket.  
  
"Hey Joey, what's up?" Joey hears Tristan's voice  
  
Joey turns around, "about time I found, eeeaaahhh."  
  
Tristan stands ten feet tall, with an extremely buffed body, and wears a tank top in order to show off his virtual canned abdomen. Other then for the thick scar across his left eye, his face looks the same as in real life.  
  
"Tristan," Joey angrily went, "I thought we've agreed that our characters will look just like in real life, nothing too fancy."  
  
"I couldn't find any better bodies that I liked," Tristan said. "And besides, I thought that agreement was just for our heads."  
  
Joey turns around with his back facing Tristan, "you better not have made that body for my sister."  
  
"By the way, have you seen Serenity yet?" Tristan asks, tapping Joey's shoulders  
  
"No, and if I could, I would look for her after I get rid of you Tristan," Joey went.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm using a creative username now," Tristan explains.  
  
"Oh really?" Joey went. "I thought we also agreed to use our real names for our usernames."  
  
"Yeah, but I want a more suitable name than just Tristan," Tristan explains.  
  
"Tch, fine then. What's your username?" Joey asks.  
  
"God of the Universe," Tristan explains, flexing his virtual fake biceps  
  
"I should've known," Joey went.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi wakes up, wondering what time it was.  
  
Yugi finds himself in a cave, dark and cold. Yugi commented on Kaiba's making it very realistic. Yugi looks over to his right, finding that Serenity is still out. Their both tied up to a flat surfaced rock taller then both of them.  
  
"Hey Serenity, wake up," Yugi yells to wake up Serenity.  
  
Serenity wakes up slowly, but then moved quickly at a fast reaction when he remembered what happened.  
  
"Yugi, where are we?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Don't know," Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi, our decks," Serenity suddenly went, facing forward.  
  
Yugi looks in the same direction, seeing their gear is on a rock made table, along with their decks.  
  
"What's going on?" Yugi thought aloud, hoping an answer would hit him right there.  
  
*****  
  
In the virtual world, Kaiba in his virtual character stares out into the world that he helped created. Kaiba wears the same clothing that he wore during his Battle City Tournament.  
  
"Hey Seto," Mokuba said behind him.  
  
Mokuba wears the same clothing he wore when the Big Five trapped Kaiba in his own virtual game. The one after their return from Duelist Kingdom, and when Mokuba met the princess who was actually the Mystical Elf.  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba asks.  
  
"Why did you changed your mind? I thought you said you wouldn't play this game." Mokuba asks.  
  
"Right, I said I 'wouldn't.' But the real reason why I'm doing this, was because I've heard Yugi and his friends are playing, which is no surprise. But the game has been online for awhile now, and already gangs and territories are being formed. That sounds more interesting, especially with the god cards."  
  
"So what is on your agenda?" Mokuba asks.  
  
"Go out into the public, and go to the board. Send out a message, saying that I'm looking for good duelists. From here on out, City Echo is now the capital of Kaiba Empire."  
  
"Right, I'll go do this right away," Mokuba went.  
  
"One last thing," Kaiba said, stopping Mokuba.  
  
"Include this message: the first two duelist who finds me a Blue-Eyes White Dragon shall be placed as my trusted generals. Since I could only copy my cards once, I can only get one of my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. I want the other two, so that way I can summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. But duelists are still welcomed in joining my empire of course, the more the marrier."  
  
"Will do Seto," Mokuba said. "And I'll be one of your generals, right?"  
  
"Of course," Seto answers. "just don't fail me."  
  
*****  
  
Yugi looks around, finding that both he and Serenity are on the edge, and the fall looks big.  
  
Yugi desperately tries to think of a way out. They're both are tied up, and their decks are out of their reach.  
  
Yugi knows that it'll cost him some life points, but he has no choice.  
  
"Serenity," Yugi said. "I'm going to try something, just stay right here and wait for me. I'll be right back as soon as I can."  
  
"Wait, what are you planning on doing?" Serenity asks.  
  
Yugi didn't answer, instead he starts pushing the rock he's tied to back, towards the edge. Yugi cries out, as the rock gives away, and he falls backwards into the dark pit.  
  
"Yugi," Serenity yells down. The only reply she heard was a loud crash when Yugi's rock hit the bottom.  
  
"No, please, I don't want to be alone," Serenity went. Serenity looks away and up, "where you big brother?"  
  
*****  
  
Joey and Tristan (or God of the Universe) walks up to a group of players, huddled around a post.  
  
"What's going on here?" Joey went.  
  
"Oh, that's the Board Stand," Tristan answers. "You can check the messages on the board, without the need of logging off first."  
  
"Sweet, so let's check it out," Joey went.  
  
Tristan and Joey pushes through the crowd, seeing the board message that interests them:  
  
Kaiba Empire  
  
"Kaiba Empire?" Joey went.  
  
"What's he up to now?" Tristan said, selecting the message.  
  
Subject: Looking for a Few Good Men  
  
By: Mokuba  
  
The Kaiba Empire is looking for volunteers to join the Empire as loyal soldiers. The Kaiba Empire will guarantee power and domination. Go to the recruiting station of CITY ECHO for more details and recruitment.  
  
Note: The first two volunteers of finding a Blue-Eyes White Dragon for the leader Kaiba, will become generals of his/her own army.  
  
"Kaiba's forming his own army?" Tristan went. "But why?"  
  
"Don't know," Joey answers. "But I guess he could only copy one of his Blue-Eyes so that's probably the reason why he has duelists to start looking for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Hey, I'm going to join," says one of the duelists. Turning to Joey and Tristan he asks, "how bout you two?"  
  
"There's no way I'm going to join that jerks army," Joey went. "I know him personally, and just saying his name just really boils me."  
  
"Hey, I might join," Tristan went.  
  
"You got to be kidding me," Joey went. "Kaiba doesn't like me, what makes you think he'll let you join."  
  
"No hurt in trying," Tristan mentions.  
  
"Not if he blasts you into oblivion," Joey went.  
  
Unaware by the both of them, a young looking PC duelists watches them in the crowd from a short distance.  
  
*****  
  
Serenity still feeling all alone, wishing that Yugi would be back soon, if he survived the fall.  
  
"Why, hello there," says a unfamiliar voice.  
  
Serenity looks up, seeing two duelists walking towards her.  
  
"Did Yugi take a dive or something?" Asks the other duelist  
  
"Who are you two?" Serenity demands.  
  
"I'm Em from the Rex Gang," says one of the duelists.  
  
"And I'm Shippo from the Bug Gang," says the other.  
  
"Rex Gang? Bug Gang?" Serenity asks.  
  
"Yeah, both gangs are lead by Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood," explains Em.  
  
"We were sent to destroy Yugi for them," Shippo continues to explain, "and you just happen to be there."  
  
"So who are you?" Em asks.  
  
Serenity decides to remain silent.  
  
"Come on now, talk," Shippo asks  
  
Serenity still remains silent.  
  
"She doesn't need to say anything," says a very familiar voice.  
  
Serenity looks up, as Em and Shippo spun around.  
  
Yugi putting his gear back on, with his life points now at 1500. While he was knocked out, his life points recovered completely (recovers by 100 points ever 5 minutes), and the fall only dealt 500 damages to his life points.  
  
"Oh no," Shippo went.  
  
"So, Rex and Weevil formed their own gangs, just to harass me in this virtual world huh? And those cowards send you two? I would've expect this from Weevil, but I personally did not expect Rex to do the same. I personally thought he was better then that."  
  
"Well, we're a gang now," Em defends his leader, "so we act as a gang to keep our leader protected."  
  
"Fine then," Yugi said, seeing that both Em and Shippo are both level 3 duelists. Meaning that their life points are at 2600. He knows he must strike fast.  
  
Yugi draws out a card from his trunk, "go Celtic Guardian, attack now."  
  
The Celtic Guardian appears (1400/1200/2000), slashing away against Em and then at Shippo, droping both of their life points down to 1200.  
  
"Go," Em yells out, jumping over the edge followed by Shippo.  
  
Yugi smiles at his victory, "Celtic Guardian, free Serenity."  
  
The Celtic Guardian slashes the ropes away that binned Serenity to the rock.  
  
"Thank you Yugi," Serenity went as she hugs Yugi.  
  
"No problem Serenity. Now lets get out of here."  
  
"Right," Serenity agrees.  
  
Yugi and Serenity runs out of the room after Serenity grabs her gear, followed closely by the Celtic Guardian who remains active.  
  
*****  
  
Kaiba sitting in his own personally designed throne, waiting in the dark.  
  
"Hey Seto," Mokuba went. "Everyone's here."  
  
"Perfect," Kaiba said, as he gets up, walking towards the light filled window.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi and Serenity continues to run with the Celtic guardian following from behind.  
  
"I think I see an exit," Serenity said.  
  
When the three finally makes it to the exit, they find themselves in a maze like room.  
  
"What's this?" Serenity asks.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me," Yugi thought aloud, wishing that he's wrong.  
  
As much as Yugi fears, both he and Serenity is trapped, inside a Labrynth Maze of the Labrynth Wall. 


	3. Labyrinth Nightmare

Episode 3  
  
Labyrinth Nightmare  
  
*****  
  
Yugi and Serenity continues to stare at the walls of the maze. The Celtic Guardian (1400/1200/2000) still remains active, standing besides Yugi and Serenity.  
  
"Now what do we do Yugi?" Serenity asks.  
  
"I don't know yet," Yugi tries to think. "Did you ever seen any other passages while we ran this way?"  
  
Serenity silently shook her head, saying she never saw any.  
  
"Then, I guess this is the only way out," Yugi said. "But if this is the Labyrinth Wall, then who knows how long we'll be here, we can't even logout unless we find a Star Crystal, and I never seen one. This game literally brings our minds into the game, so that's the only way out of here."  
  
"But this isn't an easy maze is it?" Serenity asks.  
  
"No," Yugi went. "Come on."  
  
*****  
  
In City Echo, Joey and Tristan (God of the Universe), walks through the crowd to see what Kaiba has to say.  
  
"Man, are all these duelist really want to join Kaiba's army?" Tristan asks.  
  
"I guess so," Joey went.  
  
"There he is," says one of the nearby duelists.  
  
Joey and Tristan watch from a distance, as Kaiba and Mokuba walks out of a dark room, and onto a small balcony.  
  
"Duelists," Kaiba starts. "I am Seto Kaiba, of Kaiba Corp., and Duel Monsters champion, as well as the sponsor for this game. As you all know, gangs are being formed throughout the Virtual World. I did not brought you here for joining my gang, no. I brought you here to join my army, to support and build my empire. My empire, shall and will eliminate anyone who stands in our way, so that I can rule this game as king. Once we gain control of this game, you all shall be rewarded in this game, and in real life."  
  
"Is he serious?" Tristan went.  
  
"Think of this as a contest," Kaiba continues. "There will only be a few duelists who can win this contest, and only those are the ones who shall be rewarded. But I wont tell you what the contest is, so if you want a chance to win, you must obey my orders, and expand my empire. The reward is either part ownership of my company, or ten-thousand dollars. Many will enter, but very few will win."  
  
The crowd cries out, accepting the challenge, even though it's a gamble.  
  
"I will tell you this though," Kaiba starts to finish up. "I will not tolerate failure. Anyone who fails me, will be permanently and aggressively retired by me. So if you don't think you're up to that challenge, then don't bother signing up."  
  
Kaiba then disappears back into the darkness behind him, followed by his little brother.  
  
"Man, harsh," Tristan said. "He could be this games next Hitler. If you fail him, you die."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Joey went. "But he's after Blue-Eyes White Dragons right?"  
  
"Yeah," Tristan went.  
  
"So how about we beat him to the dragons then?" Joey smirks.  
  
"Hey, that's a brilliant idea," Tristan agrees.  
  
"Then it's agreed," Joey went. "We'll find all the Blue-Eyes White Dragons in this game before Kaiba does."  
  
"Yeah," Tristan went. "So we can become Kaiba's generals."  
  
Joey almost fell when Tristan said that, "you moron, I meant keep those cards for ourselves."  
  
"Oh," Tristan went. "Okay."  
  
*****  
  
Yugi, Serenity, and the Celtic Guardian continues to search through the Labyrinth maze which felt like forever, even thought it only been a few minutes.  
  
Still walking, Serenity in silence stop.  
  
When Yugi realizes that Serenity stopped, he in turn stop to see what's going on. "What's up?"  
  
"Yugi, isn't the Labyrinth Wall a monster card?" Serenity asks.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi answers. Then he gets what she was saying, "but we can't attack it."  
  
"Well, why not?" Serenity asks.  
  
"The Labyrinth Wall should be in defense mode, which means it was the defense power of 3000. However, it's attack power is 0, and I don't have any way of switching the Labyrinth Wall into attack mode."  
  
"I do," Serenity said.  
  
"You do?" Yugi asks.  
  
Serenity takes out a card from her deck, the card is a magic card called 'Stop Defense.'  
  
"Stop Defense switches an opposing monster from defense to attack mode, right?" Serenity asks.  
  
"Yes, of course it does," Yugi went. "That's great, but one question still remains though."  
  
"Oh? What's that?" Serenity asks.  
  
"Will the card work wherever he stand?" Yugi asks. "That's your only Stop Defense card isn't it?"  
  
Serenity nods her head yes.  
  
"We'll have to save it, there might be a spot where we can use that, and it might only work if played there. Since the Labyrinth Wall is a level five, so I think it should have...2500 life points, which I can wipe out with my Summoned Skull, so all I had to do was sacrifice my Celtic Guardian in order to play it."  
  
"Great, but how do we find that spot?" Serenity asks.  
  
Yugi turns around with his back towards Serenity, thinking really hard, "we'll just have to find a sign or something."  
  
Serenity looks up, "like that?"  
  
Yugi looks up as well, seeing off at a distance: 0/3000/2500  
  
"That must be it," Yugi yells out. "Good eye Serenity, come on."  
  
Yugi leads the way, with Serenity and Celtic Guardian following from behind.  
  
*****  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Rex snarls.  
  
Weevil remains in a quick silence before he said, "relax, they'll contact us whether they succeeded or not."  
  
"Well, it's been almost an hour since we last heard from them," Rex went. "I'm starting to think we shouldn't have messed with him."  
  
"This is our revenge for what both he and his friends did to us," Weevil yells out.  
  
"You mean to you," Rex snarls back. "At Duelist Kingdom, Yugi defeated you even though you had a good advantage. Then at Battle City, you lost to Joey, even though you also had an advantage, let alone cheated."  
  
Weevil growls under his breath, wanting to choke Rex.  
  
"The only reason why I am here with you, is because we're friends," Rex explains. "Out of the two, Joey was the only one that I've dueled and lost too, I even lost my precious Red-Eyes Black Dragon to Joey also. It wasn't easy, but I got over it, you should do the same also."  
  
"I shall never do such a thing," Weevil went.  
  
Rex went, "just face it, Joey has a reputation of luck in extreme circumstances, and Yugi has a reputation of snatching victory away from his opponents, even when he was about to loose. Take you for example, you only brought his life points down to 50 and it even seamed hopeless, and then he beat you."  
  
"Just shut up right now Rex," Weevil demands.  
  
Rex thinks quietly to himself, eh, you just can't handle the truth.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi and Serenity followed by the Celtic Guardian turns a corner, running into yet a dead end.  
  
"Another one?" Serenity went.  
  
"No wait, this dead end looks different," Yugi went.  
  
At the wall of the dead end, there's an Egyptian eye symbol on it, as the walls stats hangs above it.  
  
"Great then," Serenity went.  
  
"Go, Summoned Skull," Yugi commands as he takes Summoned Skull out of his deck.  
  
Yugi's Celtic Guardian disappears, and his Summoned Skull takes the guardians place (2500/1200/3000).  
  
"Go Stop Defense," Serenity plays, as the walls are crumbled, switching to attack mode.  
  
"Summoned Skull, attack now," Yugi commands.  
  
Summoned Skull raises both of its clawed hands, to absorb energy for it's electrical attack.  
  
Just then on the wall where the eye is, Yugi spots: 1600/3000/3500)  
  
"Summoned Skull stop," Yugi commands.  
  
But Summoned Skull launches it's attack, as a monster appears, blocking the hit. Since the Stop Defense card didn't effect it, it's defense power is 3000, reflecting the attack back to Summoned Skull (3000).  
  
Then the monster launches an attack of it's own, sending out a series of razor sharp waves, slicing through Yugi's Summoned Skull, dealing damages (2600).  
  
The monster then disappears back into the wall.  
  
"What was that thing?" Serenity asks.  
  
"That was a Wall Shadow. It can only be played when a Labyrinth Wall is sacrificed, but I guess the rules are a little different right now."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Serenity asks.  
  
"I have an idea," Yugi said, taking out a card from his deck. "But I have to work quickly before the Labyrinth Wall switches back to defense mode. Summoned Skull, prepare to attack."  
  
Summoned Skull charges up its power, forcing Wall Shadow to appear again. The bricks on the walls of the Labyrinth is starting to reform, showing that it's might be ready to go back to defense mode.  
  
Yugi plays the card he took out, "go Brainwash."  
  
His Brainwash magic card allows Yugi to take over the Wall Shadow, stopping it's counter attack.  
  
Yugi acts quickly, "now, attack the labyrinth Wall, quickly."  
  
Summoned Skull launches the attack, blasting the wall, destroying the entire maze. Since the Shadow Wall is part of the Labyrinth Wall, the creature is also destroyed.  
  
"You did it," Serenity went.  
  
"We did it Serenity," Yugi mentions. "I couldn't do it without your stop defense card."  
  
"Guess you're right," Serenity agrees.  
  
The entire room is now empty, with a light filled exit.  
  
"That must be an exit," Yugi went.  
  
Yugi, Serenity, and Summoned Skull runs towards the exit.  
  
Yugi and others reaches the exit, finding it to lead to the outside.  
  
Yugi and Serenity couldn't help but smile eternally.  
  
"This is great," Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah, now we can logout," Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, I have enough of this game for the day," Serenity.  
  
Yugi and Serenity spotted the Star Crest and walks over to it.  
  
As the two followed by the Summoned Skull still following them both, two figures walks in between them and the Star Crest.  
  
"Well hi there," says Shippo.  
  
"Oh no," Serenity went.  
  
Yugi begins a demand, "get out of our way, we're leaving."  
  
"You'll have to beat us first," Em said.  
  
"You'll have to beat us in a double duel," Shippo also says. "That's the only way you'll leave this world. Challenge accepted?"  
  
Yugi growls, very frustrated and angry, wanting to leave, but is now forced into a duel.  
  
Yugi turns to Serenity, "are you willing to duel?"  
  
Serenity with worried ness in her eyes, gulped. Then her eyes changed to being serious, and nods a yes.  
  
*****  
  
In the real world, Yugi's millennium puzzle shines as the pharaoh takes over  
  
*****  
  
An Egyptian eye appears on Yugi's forehead, which shocked everyone because they could see the eye.  
  
"Challenge accepted," Yami-Yugi said.  
  
The voice that came out of Yugi's characters mouth, shocked everyone even more.  
  
"Man, he sounds even more different," Shippo mentions.  
  
Serenity also shocked at the new Yugi, she thinks to herself, I never realized how different Yugi is when he's dueling. Is this what Joey meant when he said there are two sides of Yugi?  
  
*****  
  
Next week, Yugi and Serenity takes on Shippo and Em in a double duel 


End file.
